The present invention relates to a field of panel manufacture, and more specifically to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
With the development of science and technology, people's requirements for display effects of LCD panels are higher and higher. An alignment film is disposed on an array substrate and a color film substrate in an LCD panel, respectively, in order to increase the display response speed of the LCD panels. The alignment film is used for providing a pre-tilt angle for liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer.
Existing alignment films are produced by a photo-alignment method. That is, an isotropic alignment film is coated on the surface of an array substrate and the surface of a color film substrate, respectively, and then the isotropic alignment film is irradiated by an ultraviolet linearly polarized light, so that the chemical reaction of the isotropic alignment film occurs to transform into an anisotropy, thereby playing a role of alignment to the liquid crystal molecules. The entire surface area of the alignment film can be aligned in a certain direction by the photo-alignment method, so as to be able to preferably avoid the poor local alignment of a rubbing alignment.
However, the anchoring force of the alignment film to the liquid crystal molecules in the photo-alignment method consists entirely of a chemical force between the polymer chains of the surface of the alignment film and the liquid crystal molecules, and the anchoring force is poor, thereby likely leading to the poor reliability of the alignment film.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for manufacturing an LCD panel, so as to overcome the disadvantage in the prior art.